Daisuke Mishima
'Appearance & Personality' Age - 22 Height - 6ft 5in Weight - 194lbs Eye Color - Grey with a Spiral like pattern to them. His eye color changes based on certain conditions listed below. Personality: Daisuke is, at first glance, a boisterous hotheaded man that seems hungry for greatness. He is an total idealist to the point of ignorance, a man who seems to be a fountain of infinite stupidity. Daisuke is the type who gets right back up after falling down again and again. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned:???? *Total Spent:???? *Total Left:???? 'Possessions' *Nothing but his odd attire and his weapons 'Abilities & Spells' Magic Requip: The Slugger - Daisuke is able to summon different magical blunt melee weapons(Bats/clubs) for use in combat. Excali-Bat - A golden, dented bat with the power of light at it's disposal. Swinging with this weapon causes arcing projectiles of light magic to cut through the air towards the target. Sub ability - Shining Finale! Home Run God!: Before casting, Daisuke points his weapon at the desired target and proclaims it to be a "Certain Victory". Then by channeling the magic power behind his fighting spirit into this weapon, Daisuke forms a large sphere of light at the tip of it before taking a full strength swing. This can cause the sphere to either be fired as a single projectile that explodes in a singular blast of blinding light, or "shatter" into a barrage of smaller less powerful projectiles. Activation of this causes Daisuke's Eyes to glow gold and can vary in strength based on just how much of his magic is channeled into the ability. Using this ability makes the weapon unavailable for the rest of that day, and it will dissipate from his hands...requiring him to requip a different weapon. Bat-amune - This large red metal club(Bat) passively doubles his strength when summoned, making his strikes able to break solid rock and metal. This weapon is slightly larger than a normal Bat so his attacks are slower and more powerful. If thrown, the weapon can be either sent away to it's pocket dimension or recalled to his hand using his magic. Sub ability - Pierce the Heavens! Moonshot!: By channeling the magic power behind his fighting spirit into this weapon, Daisuke makes an all or nothing charge against his opponent before swinging the large weapon with all of his might. The force behind the swing is so great that it negates any physical attacks made against it. When it collides, all of Daisuke's built up power literally explodes into the hit and sends the unfortunate target hurling a great distanceskyward. Using this ability causes Daisuke's eyes to glow red, and he becomes extremely tired afterwards, causing the weapon to be sent back to it's pocket dimension. Bat-saiga - Unlike his other weapons, Daisuke's Bat-saiga is a pair of smaller and much faster green metal bats, one held in reverse the other normally. This pair passively doubles his speed, but lacks the increased strength of his other weapons. Daisuke summons these when he requires mobility over force. Sub-Ability - Stealing the Bases! Sprint for Home! - When Daisuke channels his magic power into these weapons, his eyes glow bright emerald green and he begins moving so quickly that he becomes almost impossible to track with the naked eye. The only visible way to track his movements is the bright green trail his eyes leave behind, becoming brighter and brighter as he circles closer to his opponent to strike with rapid fire, but physically weak, strikes with his weapons. Daisuke can only maintain this speed for at most one minute before becoming drained, causing himself to slow down to normal and his weapons to dissipate back into their pocket dimension. Bat-imaru - This weapon is black with blue ring bands painted into a spiral pattern. This weapon provides no passive benefits outside of it's magic channeled sub ability. Sub-Ability - Bases Loaded! Grand Slam! - By channeling his magic, Daisuke is able to generate two other Illusions at first. When these closes successfully strike the target, another illusion is generated though the actual strike carries no damaging properties. This weapon essentially relies on the opponent tiring themselves out by destroying illusions in search of the real Daisuke. The real Daisuke is the only one who's weapon strike carries any damaging force, and he is given away by the bright blue glow of his eyes(all of his illusions' eyes are colored black with white spirals. If the opponent is able to land a hit on the real Daisuke, all of his Illusions vanish and the weapon is sent back to the pocket dimension. 'Skills & Talents' Daisuke is exceptionally proficient in the use of two handed melee weapons(particularly bats or clubs) and is a quick learner despite his block headed nature. 'Backstory' Nobody really knows where The Mighty Slugger Daisuke Mishima came from, since Daisuke himself changes the story around repeatedly. One day he claims he was an ex-slave from Bosco, the next he's an heir to a family fortune out of Crocus. One constant to his tall tales is his frequent invitations to join the ranks of the different guilds of Earthland, his reputation as a warrior of the people doing wonders for his standing among the Guild masters of Legal and Dark Guild alike. Daisuke has, to date, turned down every single membership request for reasons varying from "It's not my style" to "your dorm rooms suck ass". He would eventually grow uncomfortable with how much attention he received from his bombastic deeds in the fight for "truth and justice", so much so that he tooked to becoming a self described "Wandering Mr. Amazing Justice-Seeking Slugger King!"...the title would go through many different variations throughout his travels. One day, while patrolling in search of criminal scum (wandering around looking for something to eat). Daisuke happened upon a group of vandal thugs(in actuality Pergrande Scouts) that had cornered a young girl and were no doubt up to no good. After a brief scuffle, and a fond skyward farewell to the thugs, Daisuke introduces himself to the young girl who's name he learned was Hanabi. Hanabi explained to him that she was on her way to Fairy Tail to help with...something about a war or whatever...Daisuke didn't really pay attention to the details and may or may not have dozed off part way through the explanation. Her reasoning didn't really matter since as a warrior of the people Daisuke Mishima the "Super Amazing Mighty Slugger of Justice" could not simply allow a young maiden like Hanabi to travel on her own now could he? It was with this thought in mind that he offered to accompany her on her journey to Magnolia, and of possibly staying at Fairy Tail as well...a thought that at the time he couldn't quite place a finger on... 'Relationships' Daisuke considers everyone a friend/ally until proven otherwise Lokain Kizamura - Respected Rival and Superior Mage. Hanabi Morimoto - Companion...treats her like a younger sisterCategory:A-Class